The night before
by littleblue1977
Summary: A cozy night spent on the night before Christmas Eve takes a slightly different turn then planned *I do not own Any aspect of Daredevil or its characters. my created character is my own


Headed home from the office Matt Murdock made his was up the stairs to his floor.

The wind blew heavy against the building.

Splattering the half snow/half rain that had started to fall only minutes before.

His cane clattered to the floor as he fumbled for his phone tucked in his jacket pocket while he also tried to get to his keys to unlock the door.

Footsteps and a light humming followed by the soft scent mix of green apple and green tea. Dani. The neighbor of 6 months now across the hall.

"Need some help there Matt?"

Her voice was mixed with a light hint of laughter.

He huffed a short laugh of his own. Feeling her approach he stepped back out of the way as she bent to pick up his cane. Once she stood she reached for his keys that were in the opposite pocket of his phone.

She was still at his door in very close proximity to him when she turned briefly to him. His phone had started to go off again. The automated voice announcing the caller echoed around them. But between her scent invading his senses and her body heat beginning to chase away the cold that had seeped into his body on the walk home.

"Gonna get that?" Humor still laced her voice.

Matt was alittle embarrassed to admit he had been so distracted by her he had forgotten about his phone going off. A blush evident by the heat he felt and her light giggle.

"I'll get it later. Just Foggy making sure I got home alright."

She quickly unlocked his door and after pushing it open just enough to set his keys on the table and cane just inside she turned back to him.

"Well then when ya call him back tell him I said hi. Karen too when you see her next."

The heat of her hand seeped through his jacket and shirt as she steered him back just a little to give her space to step away from his door.

"I will. Thank you Dani. I really do appreciate it.."

He felt her hand linger just briefly before she pulled away.

"Anytime Matt."

The smile obvious in her voice. She had stepped off to the side allowing him to get around her and into his doorway.

They started to part ways.

"Hey um.. Dani?"

She had made it back to her door but his voice stopped her. "Yeah?"

She watched him fumble for his words. And the blush that had started to color his features earlier grew deeper.

"Did you ..um.. maybe want to have dinner tonight with me?"She was surprised. Briefly struggling to form words.

"Would you maybe want to have dinner with me?"

"I um…sure." the smile in her voice evident. "What time works for you?"

She watched a smirk play at the edge of his lips.

"How does eight sound? We could order in unless you trust my cooking?"

The sound of her giggle made him smile.

"You cook?"

He found himself laughing, "I can. Hard as it is to believe. Or we can order form the Thai place close by."

She giggled again. "You know, as curious as I am about your cooking abilities. Thai sounds pretty good. Plus I've got a bottle of wine I haven't opened yet. Why don't I bring that along."

"Sounds great."

He heard her giggle again before she stepped backwards further into her apartment.

"Then I will see you in a couple hours Mr. Murdock."

"I look forward to it Ms. Wilde."

Each went into their own apartment to get ready for dinner.

Excitement and nerves had Dani practically bouncing. Matt was, in his own way, a bit nervous.

After calling the familiar number and ordered a small variety before moving to take a quick shower.

The storm continued outside, starting to pick up momentum.

Matt quickly finished his shower just before the food arrived. He gave the drenched delivery boy a hefty tip and once he was gone Matt quickly got the food set out along the counter.

A knock sounded at his door just as he pulled two glasses out and set them down. "Coming."

Dani bounced back on her heels as she waited for matt to answer the door.

Freshly showered, and changed in a light weight sweater and leggings, with socks on her feet.

She was a little surprised when Matt opened the door and smiled when she saw he was dressed equally comfortable.

He stepped back and gestured her inside before closing the door.

"you look comfy." she smiled at him, the sweats and tee shirt paired with his own socks.

"Well. A night in didn't really call for the tux I have stashed in my closet. Though I can go change if you have a ball gown back in your apartment."

"Ha Ha Matthew. Real comedian." Her tone teasing as she laughed lightly.

Dinner was plated and the wine opened and poured as jokes and conversation flowed freely. The earlier nerves giving way to a comfortable banter as the storm really began to rage outside.

Matt at one point had moved to set a record to play quietly in the background.

By the time the first record ended, they had moved to the couch. The wine bottle empty, matt brought down a bottle of whiskey.

Dani searched through a box of records for the next one to play as Matt refilled the glasses.

The wind rattled the windows, the snow almost whiting out the huge billboard that shone into the living room.

The lights had flickered a couple times but was dismissed. That is until they seemed to struggle to come back on one last time before going out completely. Even the billboard across from the window had gone dark.

"What the…..."

"Dani? What happened?"

He heard her huff a sigh.

"Seriously?! The power is out?"

"What? Okay hold on."

He laughed as he retrieved the flashlight he kept in a junk drawer in the kitchen.

Quickly he clicked it on and shown the light down to the floor so as not to blind her.

It wasn't until Matt had made his way to the couch with the refilled glasses and flashlight that she realized the record player still had power.

"How?"

He smiled, " Backup battery. There should be a few candles behind the right side door there. And a box of matches."

"Toss me the light so I can pick another record."

Instead of doing just that,Matt stood and made his way over to where she stood and reached his own hand into the box.

He flipped through a couple before she noticed he was feeling across the top edge where a Braille label has been placed.

He pulled it out to let her see.

"Very nice choice" the smile noticeable in her voice.

Once the records had been changed out, the candles set out and lit, Matt moved to sit down on the couch as he reached for his glass.

"Hey Matt."

He hummed in response right before taking a sip from the ember liquid in his glass.

"Dance with me."

Dani stood from her seat and held here hand out to him.

The light from the candles dancer across his features.

"I uh..."

Before he could protest, she reached down and took his now free hand and pulled him up.

"Please?"

His hand found her waist quickly as he readjusted her hand that he held in his own.

The soft sounds of the record filled the room as they danced in the clear area of his living room. The scent of her shampoo fillig his senses.

Her head rested against his chest. A deep chuckle rumbled against her when he noticed her humming along.

"You know. Gotta admit something. This sure is not a bad way to spend the night before Christmas Eve."

He chuckled again, his hold on her tightened just a fraction.

"Nope. Not bad at all."


End file.
